Did You Have To?
by DarkHybridChild
Summary: Ficlet written to a prompt given by a friend. In which Alvin gets the jump on Jude, Jude runs with it, and the whole of Leronde bears witness. Well, that's ONE way to liven up a quiet town... AlvinxJude, obviously. Sort of Random and set Post-ToX, ignores ToX2.


**_Did you have to?_**  
><strong>Tales of Xillia<strong>  
><em>AlvinxJude<em>  
><span>Prompt: Keep going, nothing to see here<br>Notes: Prompt graciously given by ALynnL and thus this thing is dedicated to her. Thanks for indulging me and hearing out my headcanons and OTPs even though you don't know the fandoms.

* * *

><p>Jude Mathis gasped loudly, eyes rolling back into his head as his body was near forcibly shoved back into a hard brick wall. The only thing that stopped the back of his head from colliding with said wall was the thick leather glove-covered hand that knowingly cushioned and absorbed the shock. He didn't have time to think, to wonder what was going on before he was reacting instinctively.<p>

His left hand shot forward with an Open-palmed thrust, but the other glove-covered hand parried it off and slapped it back down to the wall, too. Before his fighting instinct kicked into high gear and prompt him into a full-throttle forward rush, the reaction was diffused when he felt the full, crushing weight of someone else pushing up against him.

His senses dulled and before he could even open his mouth entirely to make a verbal reply, another mouth was headily crushed against his, silencing any and all sound he had wanted to make. His eyes that had been trying to flutter open gave up and once again fell still as once again, his mind numbed but for a completely different reason as familiarity and recognition flooded his senses. The sudden flood of adrenaline rerouted and fueled a different kind of impulsive rush.

Twisting against the body against him, he was mindless with carnal desire as he met the ferocity of his assailant's kiss. When mild cognitive sense _did_ return, Jude remembered his free hand still at his side and with a low groan in the back of his throat, managed to disengage the liplock and with a surge of force, brought his hand up and _shoved_, quickly pivoting on his heels as he reversed the momentum and slammed the others body against the wall, breaking his other hand free, fingers finding purchase in expensive fabric that made up the well-known scarf on his assailant and yanked it hard as his eyes finally snapped open to glare upwards into the widened, half startled, but entirely excited glimmering gaze of Alfred Vint Svent. Otherwise known as...

"Alvin." He murmured. His voice belied many things within that one tone, and if anything, it made the grin on Alvin's face widen that much more.

"Surprise." Alvin chuckled quietly.

Jude felt his eyes rolling at the typical reply, even if his lips were quirking upwards in reaction as well. Deciding that he could chastise his partner later, he opted for the more direct, current lingering impulses. Yanking Alvin's scarf yet again, forcing the other to hunch forward, he crushed his mouth to the older man's once more.

Spirits help him, Alvin was such a bad influence on him. Once upon a time he would have rather sank under a rock and died of mortification than be caught dead like this-it was more than just PDA, this bordered along Public Indecency and all sorts of other codes of public misconduct. Not to mention people could _see_ them... But Jude was quick to learn and quick to adapt-and Alvin was constantly finding ways to sneak up on him and get the proverbial jump on him-figuratively and literally-and so now here he was, not even giving a _damn_ that he and Alvin were probably one step short of looking like sex-crazed maniacs as they grasped at one another and struggled to take the lead in their kiss.

He only pulled away when it looked like he was about to lose because Alvin did _that_ particular thing with his tongue as he groped his ass.

"Dammit. Jude." Alvin panted, leering down at him.

A breathless smirk rose to Jude's face as he fought to regulate his intakes of air. "You've... You've got no right to complain." He countered before he found himself utterly melting against the man and let his forehead find its usual spot in the crook of Alvin's shoulder as his fingers finally loosened and were content to just rest against the man's chest rather than cling like a wanton harlot.

Despite the pulsing adrenaline and coursing lust still in their systems, Alvin didn't miss a beat in reciprocating the sudden shift in demeanor and position, hand sliding up from where it had found purchase on Jude's ass and slid up his back before his arm wrapped around his waist and the other was content to cup the back of the younger man's head again.

They were both well aware of how many actual people were gawking at them on the street before Alvin slowly lifted his head and gazed out at them. His eyes flashed with amusement, no small amount of possessiveness, and a great deal of arrogance.

"Keep going, nothing to see here, folks. Just two nymphomaniacs that haven't gotten laid in a month." He said in a haughty, smug tone.

Well if _that_ didn't prompt a response from the crowd... Alvin snickered quietly into Jude's hair as he watched from the corner of his eye how many people flushed and sputtered, and others practically ran off full speed ahead.

A breathy sigh mingled with a soft laugh was music to Alvin's ears. Jude slowly lifted his head up to meet Alvin's eyes. His eyes were soft, nothing but adoration and complacency shining in them with the lingering gloss of lust and a touch of amusement. "Alvin, really... Did you have to?"

"C'mon kid, you have to admit: This town's never been livelier since we started making a scene." Alvin replied with a wry grin.

Jude's eyes rolled yet again, fond smile still in place. "Leave it to you to say such things. But really, must you find cause to molest me in public every chance you get?"

"Not my fault you're so irresistible and look so delicious when pressed against a wall." Alvin replied in a teasing sing-song like way.

"Pervert." Jude snorted.

"Look who's talking." Alvin countered quietly, leaning in until they were inches apart again.

Jude didn't falter or back down from the subtle challenge Alvin gave him, staring half-lidded at his older lover. "I never denied it. Besides," He breathed, his voice taking on a lower, but more sensual tone.

"I think there are _far better and more interesting_ places to molest me than against a wall, don't you?"

A quiet, rumbling laugh was Alvin's answer as the man kissed him once more.

"I love the way you think." Alvin murmured when he pulled back.

Giving a lazy smirk at the taller man, Jude simply grasped Alvin's scarf and pulled away, all but dragging him off in the direction of one of said interesting place.

Leronde _certainly_ didn't know what hit them when Jude returned home with Alvin in tow.

* * *

><p><strong>DHC:<strong> So, long story short: I ignore the existence of ToX2 with this ficlet and assume my former headcanon before it came out, that after Jude made his medical career a thing, he moved back to Leronde to continue his scientific and medical research on his own and Alvin tagged along. And so Alvin's occasionally out and about for a while cause of his wanderlust, and when he returns he makes a scene of molesting Jude whenever and wherever he is. xD Not sorry at all.


End file.
